


Once upon a time in Siberia. Aka (The Magic Crystal)

by Ecc0craft



Series: Pharah and the Lotus AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Fantasy setting, First Mission, Multi, Omnic Crisis, Storytime with Reinhardt!, Strangers to Friends, Unreliable Narrator, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: On a lazy winter evening, Reinhardt and Liao recount a favorite tale of Fareeha's. The story is actually an embellished version of the original strike team's first mission together.





	1. Six Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! A little treat for my Guardian readers! I hope you enjoy!

Overwatch Hq, Switzerland...Twenty years ago

 

Winter break had just started and that meant that Fareeha Amari had nothing to do. Her classmates were all spending time with their parents, but they didn't have Overwatch's second in command as a mother. Ana was off on a mission back in Egypt and wouldn't be back for another few days. With her mother gone, Fareeha hung out around the base, usually with her tutor, who at this time had taken vacation. So naturally it was left up to her uncle Liao to watch her. 

It was the early evening, Fareeha was in the security office staring out the window. Snow had been steadily falling for the past hour and a blanket was forming on the ground. Liao was at his desk, going over paperwork and directing the other security agents. His job seemed boring, he showed as much with his drooping eyelids and the occasional yawn. Fareeha was board to. She preferred school to watching the weather.

"What time is dinner?" Fareeha asked dully. She exhaled, fogging up to window, and drew a face with her finger.

Liao looked up for his work and cleared the clock; 17:00 hours. "Right...food." He sighed. "I don't know."

Well he was a big help. "I'm hungry." Fareeha huffed. 

Her statement immediately got her uncle to perk up, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Hi hungry–"

"No!" She exclaimed. "Leave those bad jokes to Jack!"

"It not robo-Jack's fault he wasn't programmed with a good sense of humor." Liao pouted. Mocking stiff old Jack was one of his favorite activities. "At least he tries."

"No."

"Well..." He yawned, stretching his arms. "Let's get you something to eat. Then, maybe a story?"

Fareeha popped up and nodded excitedly. Maybe she was getting a little old for story time but she didn't care. It would be a lot more fun than sitting in the office doing nothing.

\-----------------------------------

After stopping by the mess hall, Liao and Fareeha went to the break room. Dinner wasn't anything special, meatloaf, boiled potatoes, corn, and a cup of frozen yogurt. Liao stopped by a vending machine and bought Fareeha a cream soda since she had been good for the day.

She had invited company to listen and eat as well: Jesse McCree was nursing a sparing injury and Dr. Angela Ziegler who was visiting from university. Both sat down on the old crummy sofa with their dinner trays. Fareeha sat between them.

Reinhardt had gotten wind of what was going on and was now at Liao's side, insisting that he join in. There was no arguing there. Liao had even dragged Jack out of his office. The commander quietly sat himself in his office chair (that he brought with him) and shuffled around on his tablet.

"All right!" Reinhardt announced. "What tale shall our story tellers tell tonight?"

"How about that one with the Nun and the barber?" Liao suggested. That story was funny, but Fareeha was looking for something more exciting.

"The magic crystal." Fareeha said. Reinhardt seemed to agree, clapping his hands together approvingly.

"Oh, that one." Liao smiled, for a moment there was a far off look in his eye. "Well, lets set the scene."

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a shining kingdom." Reinhardt began. "This kingdom prospered in peace and wealth all under the protection of the magic crystal."

"Until one day, of course, a foul darkness rose to destroy the kingdom forever." Liao continued. He was alternating his voice to sound deeper and more theatrical. "Many battles ensued, the kingdom's warriors fought long and hard but the darkness and its minions found the magic crystal and cast it away."

"Without the crystal's protection, the land was consumed by shadow." Reinhardt said as he reached up and blocked the lamplight with his massive form.

"In an act of desperation, the people cried out for heroes to come and save them." Liao hummed. "And six would answer the call."

"From across the sea, came the mighty Raven king. He wielded thunder cannons that he forged in the fires of hell and wore a shroud that could shield him from harm." Reinhardt said, as he held his arm over his face like a vampire cape.

"He brought with him, his loyal Tin woodsman. An unstoppable soldier without fear or…a heart." Said Liao, briefly glancing over to Jack, who wasn't playing attention.

"From a desert in the distance, came the reclusive Alchemist. Her potions could cure all ills and with her enchanted looking glass, she could see all with ill will." As Reinhardt spoke, Liao made a telescope motion by cupping his hands.

"Next came the Blacksmith with his magic hammer. He could make steel sing...and come to life." Liao said fondly. "The wandering Knight followed him. Once he sold his sword for fortune and glory, but now he fought for honor...and Justice!" Reinhardt slapped him on the back and broke into laughter.

"Wait...all these heroes are you guys." McCree pointed out with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Reinhardt scolded, wagging a finger. "Now where were we?"

"The Coachman." Fareeha answered.

"Yes! A wanderer from the east." Reinhardt continued. "Unlike the others, he had no magic weapons or armor but he did have the most important traits of heroes...courage and kindness. For you see, a storm had dissented on the king and his motley group. Surrounded by darkness and its minions, they would have surely parishes in the cold. IF it wasn't for the Coachman, who braved the storm and came to their aid."

"Not really, BRAVERY. The Coachman was kind of a headstrong idiot." Liao ran a hand through his hair, a dusting of pink in his cheeks.

"Still is." Jack remarked casually, glancing up from his tablet.

Liao's blush deepened. "Anyway, once they were in the warm safety of the carriage, the Blacksmith revealed a secret that could push away the darkness."

"The Blacksmith had reforged the magic crystal. And had a plan to return it to its home on top of the mountain. It was an almost impossible task, but together, they swore to see it done."

"So the magic crystal is our MacGuffin?" Angela commented.

"Ja!" Reinhardt said. "Like Maltese Falcon, the one ring, and the sword in the stone!"

"Yeah, Angela." Fareeha smiled moving closer to her friend. "This isn't like those romance novels that you read."

"Oh there's a romance." Liao said, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Noooo uncle Li, just skip that part." She pouted.

"Let us continue." Reinhardt cleared his throat. "The storm would not let up. Our six companions rode in the carriage in focused silence as the Coachman kept his eyes on the treacherous road. The slope was steep and the path thin, but it was the only way to reach the temple..."


	2. Nuckelavee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster attacks the group

"My friends!" the knight exclaimed. "What's with all these gloomy faces? So we shall return light to the land!"

"If we ever get out of this blasted storm!" The Blacksmith grumbled.

"Bah!" The knight scoffed. "A little snow won't stop the likes of us! Right your highness?Woodsman? 

". . ."

"Correct, my valiant friend." The King agreed quietly. "The snow is of little consequence...the cold however, that's different."

The Alchemist pulled her hood tighter. In silent agreement. The King removed his shroud and wrapped it around her, tenderly.

"How much further to the temple?" The King inquired from the Coachman up front.

"It can't be far now." The young man answered.

As if on cue, there was a loud and terrible sound. It was like the squeal of a wild boar against the sound of rusted, creaking metal. The companions shuttered as blood ran cold.

"What in God's name was that?!" The Knight growled, instinctively raising his shield in defense. The others followed suit.

The sickening sound came again, closer, echoing in the wind. Next came the thunderous galloping of hooves behind the carriage. A single red eye, glowing fierce and angry, could be seen in the back window.

"It's trying to run us off the road!" The Alchemist shrieked. As she spoke the creature impacted with the back wheels. It was enough to have the carriage dangling particularly off the side.

"If we go over, we'll all be killed!" The King shouted. "Coachman! Stay–"

Before he could finish, there was a second impact. The carriage would not hold together for much longer. Bringing up his thunder cannons, the King flung open the carriage doors and began firing at the creature. The shots bounced off the beast's hide like little more than seeds in a breeze.

"What will it take to kill this thing?!" The King roared.

"I can't outrun it!" The Coachman screamed.

The King had to think quickly. There was a large bank of snow coming up on the next bend.

"We need to Jump!" He said, pointed to the snow bank.

"Good!" The Knight reveled. "I'd rather meet this thing in open combat!"

"No!" The Blacksmith despaired. "I know of this creature, it can't be killed by any weapons we possess!"

"Jump on my command!" The King boomed. The bank was coming up fast but the Coachman wasn't in position. He grabbed the Coachman by the collar. "You need to leave your sledge behind, friend...I'm sorry."

Sadly, the young man complied, letting go of the reins and unbolted the harness. The horses in front went galloping away. Taking his place beside the Alchemist, the Coachman prepared for the King's order.

"Now!" The King commanded. And everyone jumped just as the beast took the carriage over the edge.

A massive clawed hand reached out and caught the Alchemist, just as she was landing. Before it could drag her over, the king stepped in putting a hell fire round in the arm. 

The creature howled, loud and terrible, Foul breath bellowing as the Alchemist squirmed from its grasp.

In an act of vengeance, it reared, bringing its hooves down on the King's leg, crushing it. The monster seemed to cackle as the King screamed.

\----------------------

"This story is so violent!" Angela gasped. "Don't you think it's a little too scary for–"

"Don't be scared, Angela." Fareeha smiled. "I'll protect you."

"I..l will to, Angel." McCree offered only to receive a jab in the ribs from Fareeha.

"All right, we'll tone back the monster." Liao grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"But the monster is the best part." Fareeha argued.

"Ahem," Reinhardt hummed. "As we were saying..."

\-----------------------

As the King groaned in pain and his companions lay scattered. The monster found what it was here for. The magic crystal was glistening in the snow. With its massive claws, it scooped up the crystal and galloped away.

The companions slowly came to their senses after that. They were all worse for where, but they were alive. The King was broken and bleeding but he feared more for the Knight, who was now hopelessly buried in snow.

A little snow would never stop the likes of him, indeed he was mistaken.

As the Alchemist tended to her King's leg, the others tried to free the Knight. The Blacksmith and Coachman shivered as they dug. The Woodsman did not, for tin men without hearts, don't get cold.

"That was very foolish." The Alchemist scolded, giving her King one of her potions. "The King need not risk his life for me...what would we have done without you?"

"Saving you is worth this pain, what would we do without you watching over us?" The King replied, squeezing the Alchemist's hand. "What would I do without you?"

With a sigh, the Alchemist squeezed the King's had back and leaned her forehead against his.

\----------------------

"Hold up!" McCree interrupted, making a time out motion with his hands.

"What now?" Liao asked. "I said there was a little romance."

"But the king...and the Alchemist...they're...they're." McCree glanced down at Fareeha for some reason.

"Uncle Li! Uncle Rein! I said skip the romantic stuff." Fareeha said, gagging.

"But it's part of the Drama!" Liao whined.

"It came out of nowhere!" Fareeha argued.

"It sure did..." Jack muttered under his breath. It was just loud enough for the rest of the party to jump, having forgotten he was there. He shook his head, suddenly having all eyes on him. "I believe the Knight is still stuck in the snow."

"Right..." Liao continued.

\-------------------

The Blacksmith, the Coachman, and the Woodsman kept digging. Teeth were chattering by the end, but finally the Knight was free.

They could not stay out in the open. The storm still raged and there was no telling when the monster would be back. The Alchemist braved the winds and drew her looking glass. With it she could find shelter...at least that's what she hoped.

"There! Across the way!" She announced. "I see a cave that may shield us from the storm."

Without question, the other five followed her lead. The loyal Woodsman aiding his King to walk.

The cave, more of a crevasse, was far too small to be comfortable shelter for the six. They had to huddle together in order to fit. (At least they would keep warm)

"The crystal is...gone." The Blacksmith said, hanging his head. "What are we going to do now?"

"Go and retrieve it." The Woodsman spoke up.

"Slay the beast!" The knight agreed.

"Without your sword and shield?!" The Blacksmith hissed. Most of the weapons had gone down with the carriage. "Fools! The pair of you!"

"What manner of creature is it, that it has you so afraid?" The Coachman asked. "There is nothing like it in the east...and I have not come across it in my travels."

The Blacksmith was quiet. Then he spoke.

"A Nuckelavee..." He grunted nervously. As if speaking of it would somehow summon the creature. "A demon from the sea...the most horrible of all created."

This, was a horse-like monster, with a human torso attached like a rider. Grotesque in the way it was put together of man and beast. With a bulbous head and long arms that drug along the ground. Not to be confused with a Sentar, those at least had a few redeeming qualities. Not the Nuckelavee, it's evil was pure, it's malice unending.

"Demon or not, we must get the crystal back." The Woodsman instead.

"It can be harmed by Hellfire." Said The King, patting his cannons. "One only need to hit it in the right spot." The small amount of movement caused him to grit his teeth in pain.

"Hold still." The Alchemist cooed, placing her hand on the King's forehead to check his temperature. "You've come down with a fever."

"At dawn, the Knight and I can go and retrieve our supplies from the carriage." The Woodsman said. "The potions you have will have to sustain him until then."

"The carriage must be halfway down the mountain by now." The Knight shivered.

"Then it will be a long walk." The Woodsman replied.

Unfortunately when morning came, the Knight would not be joining the Woodsman on his trek. At some point in the evening, his armor had frozen around him. The King's fever had worsened so there was no time to wait for him to thaw.

"You can't go out there by yourself!" The Alchemist told the Woodsman.

"No one can survive the frigid north alone." Agreed the Blacksmith. "Not even you."

"I will go!" The Coachman declared. "It's my carriage, I will be able to find it."

"You? I need backup...not a burden." The Woodsman disagreed, coldly.

"I can handle myself!" The Coachman instead, a little insulted.

"We don't have time to argue." Said the Alchemist.

With a defeated sigh, releasing steam, the Woodsman relented. "Fine, but you better keep up."


	3. Never split the party...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coachman and the Woodsman split from the party and run into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter. But enjoy 
> 
> Ever hear that song, 'Never split the party?'
> 
> I love that song! I had fun with old school Dungeons and Dragons :-)

It had been hours since the Woodsman and the Coachman left. The Blacksmith feared that they might never return. He knew more than anyone, that the Nuckelavee was not to be trifled with it could not be killed by simple weapons. It could be injured and even appear to be dead…but it would always return. As long as the darkness existed…so did the demon.

The crystal had been the only chance for him to rid himself of the Nuckelavee…and now it was gone.

“What if something happened to them?” The Knight asked. He had since thawed out from his frozen armor and was now pacing impatiently.

“We can't just go out looking for them, the King can't be moved, and splitting up any more would be suicide.” The Blacksmith grumbled, as he tinkered with one of the Raven Hellfire cannons.

The King's fever had not gotten any better and the Alchemist was out of potions. She had shooed the others out of the cave in order to have more room to treat him. 

The Knight felt useless just waiting around. His place was holding the front lines, in the thick of battle, not pacing a cave and keeping watch. Such a task was more fitting for a scout.

Blacksmith always had his tools to tinker. He still had his magic hammer,so he had made repairs to the Knight's armor. However, even he had begun to feel powerless in their strange land.

“Storm is brewing up again…” The Knight said, pointing to the dark clouds in the distance.

The Blacksmith looked at the plumes of black clouds. He shook his head warily. “The darkness is on the move again, nothing stands in its way to consume the valley now.”

—————————————

Keeping up with the Woodsman had been the idea of a headstrong fool.

The Coachman fell behind, walking in the footprints left by the clanking soldier. He was cold and tired, part of him expected his companion to abandon him completely. Or worse, you never knew with westerners, especially ones as unfriendly as the Woodsman.

He didn't know about the King’s strange soldier. From what he could tell the man was different from the Golems that the Blacksmith brought to life, and different from the creatures in the darkness…but different from normal humans to. The part that unnerved him the most was that the Woodsman…and even the King, were similar to all those things as well.

"Stop." The Woodsman said suddenly. The Coachman hadn't been paying attention and almost ran into him. "Rest, you're no help if you kill over from exhaustion before we get there."

The Coachman frowned. “You don't like me, do you?”

“You are a stranger.” The Woodsman replied blankly.

“The others trust me.”

“It's easy to trust a stranger when there is someone like me who watches and listens.”

“Someone like you? How can they trust a man without a heart? Or has the Blacksmith fashioned a collar for the King’s dog?!” The Coachman bit his tongue, cursing his big mouth. He should not have said that.

The Woodsman paused, metal body stiffening. A splash of anger lit up his features, a sudden fire over all the ice. The Coachman gulped, he really should not have said that.

“I-I’m sorry. That was unkind—”

“What do you know of it?!” The Woodsman growled. The Coachman half expected steam to come out of his ears.

“Umm…n-nothing…” If tin-men had nerves, the Coachman had hit one.

“No, you got something to say, say it!”

“I'm apologizing!” The Coachman pleaded, shrinking back defensively. “My mouth moves faster than my brain sometimes…”

“You speak of things you know nothing about.” The Woodsman huffed. “What else did I expect from a vagabond…but lucky me, you're what I've got.”

The younger man stared silently into the snow.

With no reply from the chastised Coachman the Woodsman’s features went back to neutral. He let off steam. (Through his mouth and nose, not his ears.) “I hope you're rested, we need to keep moving.” The Woodsman said gruffly. He began his steady pace again. 

They hiked for another two hours. On its side, nestled against a patch of trees was the carriage. The horses were gone, but it was still mostly in one piece.

“If the Blacksmith used his magic hammer on its frame, it might just pull itself.” The Coachman thought. It was far safer to travel in a carriage than on foot.

The Woodsman wasted no time seeking out the Alchemist’s satchel with her healing potions. With these, there was hope for the King. He could run back to them now, at full speed the journey would take an hour or so. But the Coachman was still with him and would never be able to keep up. So, he would pack the supplies and hike back with the young man. ‘No one left behind.’ The King had said before they parted. The Woodsman would not disobey the order.

“I have found some of the Blacksmith’s weapons.” The Coachman announced cautiously. He wasn't sure if he and the Woodsman were talking yet.

He picked up a strange gun that the Blacksmith had gushed about. Just as he did, a large shadow loomed over them. 

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkk!

That terrible sound.

The Coachman spun around in panic and as soon as he saw it, skeletal horse with a slumped over rider, it let out another roar. The Nuckelavee’s heads twitched towards the pair, lining them up for an attack. With outstretched claws and spindly fingers, it changed at alarming speed.

“Get to cover, don't let it catch you in the open!” The Woodsman barked, ducking behind the trees. 

The Coachman did the same but was slower, too slow, and was struck in the back when the creature changed.

The Woodsman pulled him into a ditch just beyond the trees. “Snap out of it!” He said as he tried to shake the Coachman into consciousness.

Just as the young man's eyes fluttered open, a long black arm reached around and grabbed the Woodsman by the ankle. It was immensely strong, dragging him out of the trees and bringing him up to it's gaping jaws. Refusing to be the creature’s meal, the Woodsman drew his loaded Flintlock pistol and fired into its savage red eye. 

A screech of pain echoed through the mountains. With its free hand, the Nuckelavee clutched its wounded eye, screaming and howling. 

It snarled, with jagged teeth and plunged the Woodsman into the ground then tossed him aside, like a rag doll. His limp body skipped twice over the snow before colliding with a tree with an empty, metallic thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't You Know? You never split the party  
> Alchemist in the back, keep the King all healed and hearty  
> The Knight up front and center, to shield them from the fight  
> And you always keep that Coachman in your sites...


	4. The lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coachman and the Woodsman find a lair

The Nuckelavee snarled, with jagged teeth and plunged the Woodsman into the ground then tossed him aside, like a rag doll. His limp body skipped twice over the snow before colliding with a tree with an empty, metallic thud.

 

—————————————

“How the hell are you alive?!” McCree exclaimed. 

His question was directed at Jack, who’s response was an amused snort. “…Plot armor?”

“The Story has been exaggerated, obviously.” Angela stated mildly.

“Tin-men may get knocked down but they always get back up.” Liao quipped. “…like the Terminator.”

“It's just a story.” Jack chuckled softly, rubbing his chin, his thumb gliding absentmindedly over the faded scar that ran through his lip.

“They would have both been dead if it weren't for the Blacksmith’s secret weapon, a godsend forged of enchanted steel.” Reinhardt explained.

“kissed by angels!” Liao made a vague mimed gesture of some sort of weapon. Reinhardt and he pretended to kiss the object and held it out to Jack to do the same. He rolled his eyes and ignored them.

“Hallo! Kissed by angels!” Reinhardt pestered. With a sigh, Jack purses his lips in a pout and Reinhardt let out a victorious bout of laughter.

“The nipple Laser!” Liao said with a cartoonish epic tone.

Angela frowned. “The what?”

“The Nipple Laser!” Liao went on. “The Coachman aimed it at the beast and gave it a squeeze!”

Fareeha and McCree snickered. Angela's cheeks turned red as she sat awkwardly as far away from them as she could manage. “you're so immature…” she muttered under her breath.

“The Laser fired, but the Coachman wasn't prepared for the recoil so it sent him flying back!” Reinhardt continued.

————————————-

The blast from the weapon struck the horse part of the creature. It got up on its hind legs and reared. The Coachman regained his composure and fired again. He caught the creature wile it was still rearing and the blast caused it to topple over backwards and roll down the side of the mountain. Its horrible screams echoed the entire way down until there was the crashing sound of it striking a ledge.

Briefly, the Coachman felt a sense of triumph but the Nuckelavee was still alive. It made itself known with more shrieking as it began to climb back up the mountain. Now it sunk in that he would have to make the trek back to the King alone. He scramble to the motionless body of the Woodsman. It was dented and leaking oil but still intact. With the stillness, the Coachman could hear a faint ticking inside the presumably hallow chest. He moved his head closer to have a listen but before he got too close a cold metal hand grabbed his wrist and pushed him away.

“Ahh!” The Coachman yelped as the Woodsman sat upright with a clank.

The metal man grimaced at the sound. “That is the most pathetic battle cry I have ever heard.” A wheezing of steam erupting from his mouth.

“I thought that you…” The Coachman sputtered, yanking his wrist from the Woodsman’s grasp. “It wasn't a battle cry! You startled me!” He crossed his arms and hid his face in embarrassment.

Once on his feet, the Woodsman approached the cliff side and peered over. The Coachman stayed behind him, afraid of how close the monster might be. Thankfully, the Nuckelavee was far off, having quite the struggle climbing back up. It would make it a few yards, then slide down the slippery incline.

“Ha! It won't be bothering us again any time soon!” The Woodsman said letting off another wheeze of steam. 

It was louder this time but the Woodsman didn't seem to be upset… he was pleased? Amused?The Coachman stepped back a moment, confused by the gesture. He had assumed that the Woodsman was damaged and malfunctioning, but…

“Was that a laugh?” He asked with a grin.

The Woodsman turned around self-consciously. “Don't…ugh…”  
He huffed in defense. “You must have hit your head.”

“Don't worry,” The Coachman rubbed the back of his head. It WAS sore but he knew what he heard. His companion was not as heartless as he might seem. “You're secret is safe with me.”

There was a brief silence but not an uncomfortable one like they had on the way.

“Why was the Nuckelavee here?” The Woodsman asked suddenly. “We would have known if it was following us.”

“Maybe it was investigating the carriage.” The Coachman suggested. The theory however, wasn't likely, nothing had been disturbed going by the layer of snow that covered everything.

“Maybe…” The Woodsman trailed off. He followed the tracks of the creature, up the hill where it had charged. Slightly obscured by snow, there was a cave dug in the side of the cliff.

“I don't like the look of that.” The Coachman said nervously.

“Fine, then stay here.” The Woodsman shrugged, marching towards the cave. 

Well, it seemed the Woodsman was back to his old self. Not wanting to be left alone, the Coachman followed.

It smelled rank inside the cave, like the very earth was rotten. It was dark as well, the Coachman had to strike a match in order to see. He almost wished he hadn't. Bones littered the floor as well as weapons and valuables.

“The beast’s lair…I'm sure the Knight would have a thing or two to say if he were here.” The Coachman said, holding in a gag.

“The crystal must be here.” The Woodsman said hopefully.

“Yes, but where? This place is a maze of junk.” The Coachman pointed out.

The Woodsman sighed. “We have a choice to make. We ether search here for the crystal now or go regroup with the others first.”

“You're asking me?”

“Yes.” The Woodsman said plainly. “If we find the crystal now we will save time on travel, unfortunately…that will leave our companions injured and unarmed a wile longer.”

The Coachman nodded.

“We can regroup with the others now and have more eyes to look for the crystal, but by the time we get back to this cave, the monster might have climbed back up the mountain.”

The Coachman shuttered at the thought. He didn't want to have to face the Nuckelavee again. He didn't want to spend a moment longer in this cave ether. Not to mention, he felt like the question was somehow a test by the Woodsman. Would he make a judgement of his character depending on his answer?

“The King needs medicine…we have to get it to him.” The Coachman said finally. “The Knight wanted a chance at the monster anyway.” He added with a nervous laugh, trying to mask his fear.”

The Woodsman rubbed his chin thoughtfully. It was cracked from the fight with the Nuckelavee. “The King will make a plan to fight the creature, the odds are better six on one…Let's go! We have to return wile there is still light.”


	5. Torbjorn makes his entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing that the base is quieter than usual, Torbjorn goes to see where everyone is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecc0 said the next part would come out soon...(months pass)...Sorry

Liao and Reinhardt paused in their story at the sound of clanging footsteps approaching the room. A moment later, Torbjorn stuck his head in, a confused expression on his face.

“Why is everyone in here?” He asked. “All this sitting around when there's work to be done.”

“It's story time!” Liao answered cheerfully.

Torbjorn frowned, crossing his arms. “Are you lying to the kids again?”

“No…” Reinhardt and Liao answered in unison. “It's the Magic Crystal.”

“…Is that the one with the boob laser?!” Torbjorn grunted in disgust.

“Nipple laser.” Liao corrected.

“That's what we all decided to call it.” Reinhardt agreed.

Torbjorn snorted, still with a scolding frown. “Geez, why did we decide to call it that again?”

“It was all Jack's idea.” Liao smirked mischievously.

“No, no it wasn't.” Jack said, trying to dodge the bus that Liao had just thrown him under. “That was all you.”

“Sure I named it…but you're the one that compared the recoil to getting kicked off the milking stool by your cow, Daisy, when you pulled her utter too hard.” Liao explained quickly.

Jack scowled at that. “I should have let the monster squash you.”

“Oh right, which monster did we fight in this one? The horde of Zombies or the troll?” Torbjorn marched over and poked Liao in the ribs.

“Did y'all once fight a sea demon called the Nuckelavee?” McCree asked jokingly.

The serious expression didn't leave Torbjorn’s face. “Didn't be talking about things like that…it's bad luck.” He added cryptically.

“There is no such thing as luck.” Jack huffed as he stood from his chair. “I really should be getting back to my office, I have a mission report to go over.”

“Do you have to go Jack?” Angela asked softly. “The story isn't finished…surely it won't hurt to stay a little longer…”

“Stay!” Reinhardt boomed. “Besides, it's the perfect time for Torby to continue the story! Lacroix’s report can wait.”

“Like Torb said, there's work to be done. He doesn't want to talk.” Jack said, looking to Torbjorn for a response.

“Come on Torby…” Reinhardt pouted, using the reviled nickname that only he could get away with.

“Rein…” Torbjorn sighed. “I don't…ahh fine! Jack sit down, It's my turn to tell the tale.”

——————————

“Do not despair, friend!” The Knight snorted. “Why does the darkness trouble you so?”

“…I am the cause of so much of this.” The Blacksmith murmured, curling in on himself.

Puzzled, the Knight leaned down next to him. “What do you mean?”

The Blacksmith cleared his throat. “I was once a member of the great Warsmiths. A powerful people that sought to change the world. We had such ambitions that we created golems to do our bidding, we gave life to steel and fancied ourselves gods.” He rubbed his cold nose gingerly. “But the fire keepers that we used in our forges quickly taught us otherwise. They engulfed everything, our golems turned against us and the smoke from the forges spread across the land. That smoke, is what the common folk call the darkness…what we now fight against.”

“I know of the tale…but you are not the sole cause of this tragedy.” The knight reassured, placing a large hand on the Blacksmith’s back.

The Blacksmith pushed the hand away. “As one of the last of the Warsmiths, it IS my burden to bear. I reforged the magic crystal in hopes that I might atone for what I have done…but the smoke has sent the Nuckelavee to us…”

“The beast has not won yet!” The Knight declared. He was smiling and waving his arms over his head. Two small figures were approaching from over the hill, one tall the other shot. “Tin-man! Coachman!” The knight exclaimed happily.

The Blacksmith felt himself take a sigh of relief. The pair was still alive, and it looked like they had managed to find the supplies. Perhaps it was too much to hope that they found the crystal as well.

About halfway to them, the Coachman broke out into a sprint with the Alchemist’s satchel in hand. He reached the shelter within a minute.

“I've brought the potions!” He panted. “How is the king?”

The Alchemist appeared at the entrance. “He is out of danger, now that you have returned!” She said, taking the satchel and disappearing into the dugout, the Coachman going in after her.

“What happened to you?!” The Blacksmith asked as the Woodsman trailed up a short wile later. Clanking and trying to hide a limp.

“Another encounter with the monster.” He answered simply. Though he looked unconcerned with his condition the others in the party worried. It was clear from his slowed movement that something was broken.

“I can fix you up…” The Blacksmith offered.

“I am not one of your golems, Blacksmith.” The Woodsman frowned, releasing a short hiss of steam.

“I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it.” The King’s voice said as he limped out from the shelter. He was still off color from fever but the potions were already working their magic.

“Sire…” The Woodsman straightened at attention. “It will take the potion time to work. You should rest.”

The King waved his hand to put the Woodsman at ease. “The Coachman tells me that you found the Nuckelavee’s lair.”

“Yes.” The Woodsman answered.

“Ahah! That is where we will find the crystal!” The Knight announced.

“The beast still lives. We will have to fight it to retrieve the Crystal.” The Coachman said warily.

“It can't be slain!” The Blacksmith grumbled. “When will you get that through yer heads?”

“We don't have to slay the Nuckelavee, we only need to distract it while someone else steals from its lair.” The King grinned.

“So his Majesty has a plan?” The Coachman asked hopefully.

“Yes.” Said the King. “I do.”

—————————————

“Ol’ Gabe always has a plan.” McCree chuckled.

Torbjorn rolled his eyes. “Yes, you're very smart, McCree. Now shut up.”

“Skip to the part where they fight the monster!” Fareeha laughed.

“I swear, how does this story get told at all?” Torbjorn let out an exasperated sigh. “With you kids always interrupting?”

“Sorry uncle Torb…” Fareeha straightened out with a pout.

“…Alright, To fighting the Monster.” Torbjorn continued. Melting a little at Fareeha's apology.

———————————

The six companions approached the cave. Snow had been disturbed, and savage claw marks around the entrance indicated that the monster had returned. 

Despite his royal protests, It was decided that The King was too injured to fight. So he and the Coachman would locate the crystal while the others drew out the Nuckelavee. The Knight was intent on facing the creature head on so he stood at the ready, his shield raised as the Woodsman and Blacksmith stood behind him. The Blacksmith had used his hammer to conjure several Golems to assist. The Alchemist held back, ready to heal those in front of her or deal some damage of her own.

The Blacksmith held a horn to his lips and blew into the cave. The horrid sound of the Nuckelavee’s call echoed in reply.

“This will be the death of us…” The Blacksmith grunted. “I hope you're all ready.”

“I've made my peace, let it come.” The Alchemist murmured.

“Hold it off for the King and the Coachman,” The Woodsman said. “Retrieving the crystal is all that matters.”

The Nuckelavee lumbered out of the cave. Claws scraping at the ground, foul breath fuming. The eye of the rider was bloodied and swollen, but the horse’s head was still alert and focused. 

“It's going to charge!” The Alchemist warned.

“Don't worry my friends! I will be your shield!” The Knight announced as the creature bolted forward.

Snow flew up behind the monster’s hooves as it barreled towards the companions. The Knight stepped forward to meet it, shield raised, strong as a wall of iron. The Nuckelavee reared on its back legs at the last moment before it collided with the Knight.

There was an awful cracking noise but the Knight held his ground. The King and the Coachman slipped into the cave. As planned, unknown to the creature. The King allowed himself a final lingering glance at his companions, wishing for their safety, before vanishing into the black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you all are having fun! Now that this chapter is posted, I’m going back to playing Junkenstein's Revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will come soon...


End file.
